Vampire's Dream
by MadaSasu
Summary: Entering a world were vampire do exist... infact....one could be you best friend...or be your greatest enemy...only the vampire can choose...but when his secret is blown what should he do? where will he run? Or will somone get to him before Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's dream chapter 1

"Hey, Naruto wait up!!" sakura yelled.

"Hey sakura, come on, we are going to get are new team mate today!!!"

"I know...I know I hope we don't get some weakling I can't stand that."

mumbled sakura.

"Well, we need to find out come on!!"

Naruto and Sakura went to see their new partner, but before they could

step in the door to the Hokage's place their always late sensei came in

and stopped them right their.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, who is our new partner?" "Is it a boy or girl?" "Is

he or she strong?" "who is it who is it?" Naruto said in one breath.

"calm down, its a boy, and his name is Sasuke, you need to be nice to

him got it. He may act a little different then you, ok, he's not from around

here...."

"We will Kakashi sensei!!!" Naruto huffed.

"Jeez..." blurted out Sakura.

"Good now you can see him."

When they open the door they see a very pale boy who looked like he

came out of a war with a black ripped shirt and baggy pants. He also had

black hair that went down to his shoulders almost and spiky hair in the

back. But their was one thing that you spotted right away other than his

pale skin, was the scar down his neck the ended at the bottom of his

back...

"Hello..." he said very kindly.

"Um h-hi" sakura said with a stutter.

"WOW ARE YOU SICK OR SOMTHING YOUR SOOOO PALE DANG??!!"

Naruto busted out with a sudden jump.

"Naruto you idiot, that's not nice!" sakura said while punching Naruto in

the back of the head.

"Hey, that's not nice either sakura!!"

You could hardly hear it but a little chuckle came form Sasuke mouth,

and Kakashi looked very surprised.

"What's so funny!!!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You're....your crazy..." Sasuke said with and amused look.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr... you think!!! I will punch you in the face if you want

something that's funny!!!"

"Let's see you try, a loser like you could not even put a scratch on my

forehead..." announced Sasuke with a smirk.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, STOP BEING SO ANNOYING OR DO YOU

WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGIAN!!" Sakura busted out.

Sasuke walked over to sakura, so that their was only an inch

between them.

"I would like to get to know you better. Such a beautiful name leads

to such a beautiful girl...."Sakura's cheeks turned bright red.

"That's enough Sasuke!!" Kakashi demanded, "You have made a

very bad impression to Naruto, if you keep doing this you will never

make any new friends. Jeez… sometimes I think you a better ladies

man than some people I know of. [Guy sensei] Come, I will show

you were you will now live, but first say sorry to Naruto."

"Naruto, I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Ya whatever, just leave already" mumbled Naruto.

As Sasuke and Kakashi set off to show Sasuke around Kakashi

yelled "we have a mission tomorrow be ready!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires dream

chapter 2 The misson

The next day as Kakashi said Naruto, sakura, and Sasuke met at the bridge and as always Kakashi was late and when he finally came he made up the excuse that he got lost on the trail of life... and of course none had believed him...again....

"So what's the mission Kakashi." Sasuke blurted out with a sigh.

"Aahhh, the mission, I almost forgot, we are going to The Leaf River to help pick up some trash people throw around, and while we will be doing that I want you guys to get to know each other a little bit ok?"

"Dooo weeee have tooooo???" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto, I would Looooooovvveee to get to know Sasuke better." Sakura said with a wink.

"Hmp...Kakashi is this really needed. Getting to know each other will not help us to

Become powerful ninjas I mean really."

"O yes Sasuke. It is very important to learn about each other, and then we can learn from everyone and know all their powers, so that we can master them to, to what is attainable of course." Said Kakashi with the matter of fact tone that could drive someone crazy.

Just as the mission was stated, they all went down to The Leaf River and started to pick up trash along the sides, and Naruto started to talk, but not one of them really cared. Naruto was trying to get dirt on Sasuke.

"Sooooo, where you from?" Naruto tilted his head sideways.

"Far away." Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"Why are you so pale?"

"Just my skin tone...Is that it? Or, do I have to go through the suffering of hearing your voice again?"

"How did you get that scar???"

"None of your fucking bees wax! Now shut fuck up and start working!!" Sasuke gave Naruto the look of a predator, who had just got done with killing its first prey, and now going near the second.

"Jeez…someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"O really, well someone's going to lose some teeth this morning!! " Sasuke raised his fist in the air but then froze when he heard Kakashi's voice.

"SASUKE!!! Calm down now and Naruto stop asking him questions that make him uncomfortable you know better!!! Kakashi yelled.

"Fine!" They both yelled. They started to go back to work when Sasuke finally gave out some info to Naruto.

"I lived in an old clan when I was young..."Sasuke said looking very uncomfortable.

Naruto gave a big smile and said "Now that was not so hard was it?!?!?!"

"I lived by myself for as long as I could remember. I did not have a lot of friends…" Sasuke looked down.

"Not many people liked me either.' announced Naruto, "now we have something in common. But you do have a friend now..."

Sasuke looked up from what he was doing...

"You have ME!!" Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other and started working again.

Over near sakura, every 5 seconds she looked at Sasuke, and thought how she could be Sasuke's friend too. Because to her, Sasuke was the pale bad boy angel sent from above...

"Ok guys, that's it for are mission and 2 'maru we are going to get some training done and have fun got it???" Kakashi said in a redneck accent.

We all started laughing.

"You rock Kakashi sensei."

"Ya, cool!!"

"Ok with me....."


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires dream

Chapter 3 power of will

Yesterday, Naruto finally found something out about Sasuke and they started to become friends and just as Kakashi said that their next mission was and that's what they were planning to do.

It was time for fun. Everyone is waiting in front of the market place waiting for Kakashi as usual.

Sasuke heard something.

"Hey Naruto, seems to be two people in that back ally, and I don't think they are up to any good. One seems to be on the ground..." Sasuke said blankly staring.

"How did? What? Ok, never mind let's go check it out before Kakashi gets here and maybe we can so some good." Naruto stood up from the bench he they were he and Sakura were sitting on.

"Well, I think it's a bad idea. Who knows who those people are they could be dangerous." Sakura said with a frightened face.

Just as sakura ended her sentence, Sasuke just started walking to were he heard the people as if he didn't hear a word she said.

"Who's over there? Demanded Sasuke with a strong voice.

In the ally, their was a man on the ground that seemed to be almost knocked out, and another man with a knife who seemed to be very frightened by the sight of Sasuke's face.

"Foolish boy, you know nothing of what you're getting into." said the man who seemed to be the attacker.

"No it seem you don't know what you're getting into... if you harm him anymore, me and my teammates will give it back twice as much…" Sasuke said blankly.

"That's right!" Naruto yelled as he held his fist in the air.

"This is a bad idea, but me to! " Sakura admitted.

"Now leave unless you want to start a fight, because I would gladly take care of you, till your body lays lifeless on the ground! Sasuke said with evil smirk that runs shivers down you spine.

The man started to back up slightly then charged at Sasuke with full force and Sasuke was knocked back 15 feet into the air.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"Now let's see whose lifeless body will be lying on the ground…" The man said to Sasuke with a smirk and a little laugh.

"You monster!" Sakura yelled and charged at the man and knocked the man down to his knees.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled as the man stood up slapped her in the face and pushed her to the ground.

"No, I will not let you hurt my friends!!! Over my dead body!!! Naruto filled with anger and revenge from his friend's fate charged at the man with a kunai in his hand and took the deadly knife and stabbed his victim. The man fell to the ground.

The man was stopped for that moment from the horrible pain of the cut. Naruto ran over to see if sakura was alright.

"Sakura, are you alright??? What did he do to you??"

"Naruto I'm fine, only slight bruising... Naruto where is Sasuke?" Naruto's heart pounded so hard that sakura could over heard it as he look over at Sasuke's body on the ground with no movement whatsoever.

Naruto was afraid for his comrade... Anger filled inside of his heart and he let his need for revenge take hold of him. This man might have killed his comrade that he has met and made a bond with and now that bond he just made was torn apart.

"You...You...YOU!! You will regret this and you will not be ever forgiven. Haaaaaa!" Naruto ran toward the man with his mind set on taking his life but something stopped him, something amazing...Sasuke was getting up after being punched 15 feet into the air with blood coming from his mouth.

"A life for a life is no life at all... taking the blood from another will not take away the fact that he took blood away from a comrade... hold your fists..." Sasuke said as he slowly rose from the ground.

Naruto stopped wondering how his comrade survived this, and how he was still able to stand. This was the true power of Sasuke's will and Naruto will never forget it...


	4. Chapter 4

Vampires dream

Chapter 4

Never to be seen

"S-s-Sasuke... why... "Naruto Stuttered.

"Because not one person, man or woman, human or monster, should die because of a wrong action they have done, or even thought of...but this man, he will see what comes from messing with me and my comrades..." Sasuke's voice sounded like what he was saying was hurting him, but at the same time confidence filled his deep voice.

Then Sasuke looked up and his hair moved from his gleaming orbs. Naruto did not see Sasuke's will anymore, he did not even see the raw power that Sasuke had, but instead he saw two red eyes filled with pain and anger, and mistreatment, that it was like two daggers burning as they came from the pit of hell, he was looking into the eyes of the devil, or maybe in fact Satan's own son...

The man who was once bragging and gloating on how he was going to destroy them suddenly became paralyzed with fear of his own death; he thought he saw the devil himself. He reached up with his hands and fell to the ground begging.

He yelled "Have mercy, please, have mercy, I will do anything you like."

Sasuke stood up with his evil glare that had torn the man apart at first sight, and headed toward the man with his mind set on nothing but to teach him the lesson of crossing him, so that he will never even consider ever saying his name, ever again, with the fear of bursting into flames at the sight of his burning red eyes.

A growl escaped Sasuke perfectly carved lips.

In a flash, Sasuke slashed the ground in front of the man, making shrapnel fly in all directions.

"Sasuke what are you?!?!?" Sakura screamed with fear clearly written on her face.

Sasuke looked over to her frightened face with his crimson painted orbs staring back into her eyes, her tears gently flowing down her cheeks.

Sasuke stopped right there after the fear he had caused, and dropped to his knees looking at his shaking hands, his devilish eyes turned back to the black blank emotionless eyes he wore during his usual sorrowful day, asking himself why had he just become something he had denied and hid for so long, then he just reveled it in a fraction of second.

Naruto walked up to him.

"Why are you here? Don't give me the same crap Kakashi gave me why are you really here?"

Sasuke looked up to him wide eyed and dazed. Then closed his sparkling guilt filled orbs and looked down and spoke. "Because, nobody else could take me..."

Naruto looked with a surprised face.

"Why, why couldn't they take you.....?" Naruto feared what the answer might be and stood in the silence of his comrade.

"Because, I'm not human..." Naruto's eyes widened as he backed up, and Sakura stood up next to Naruto and hide behind him like a frighten mouse.

Then Naruto asked the last question that everyone knew was next...

"Then what are you??"

Sasuke looked down and clenched his eyes and whispered "Nothing but a monster…" then Sasuke stood up and ran. He jumped over the fence at the end of the ally and disappeared.

The madman collapsed with fear, and they left him there with no second look.

Naruto helped sakura up and started to walk over the bench, after helping the man on the ground up, and making sure he saw and heard nothing, before helping the beaten man on his way, the bench where they had been waiting for Kakashi before, but now there was only the two of them, waiting once again...


	5. Chapter 5

Vampires dream

Chapter 5

A monster to a saint

Naruto and sakura sitting quietly on the bench wait for Kakashi as they think of what might have happened if they trust Sasuke and wondering if they did trust Sasuke would be sealing their own fate? Just as these horrible thoughts passed through their head Kakashi appeared with a great smile on his face

"Hey guy ready to go out to eat?"

"Kakashi sensei...," Naruto said with gloom on his face, "why did you take in a monster....?"

Kakashi suddenly glanced around seeing that the only people that were their were only Naruto and Sakura, and gave them both a horrible look.

He's not a monster he is a person who has been hated and thought of as a monster for his whole life, he was put on this team by the hokage herself because she thought that you Naruto Uzumaski could change him give him a purpose, and a dream, but no instead you act like everyone else in the act of hate.

"Kakashi sensei... " Sakura said.

"No!! He is the most kind hearted person I have ever met he would give his own life save anyone in need. He is not Satan he is a saint!!"

Sakura and Naruto look down in their over whelming guilt then in comes a woman crying for help!

"Please help me, please, their is a flood a mile from here and its going down hill, an old lady was trapped and this boy just dived in and tried to get her but I don't think he can hold on any longer, the flood is way to strong!"

Inside Naruto's head their was only one name that came to his mind when she talked about this boy..."Sasuke..."

"Don't worry miss we will help lead the way." Kakashi instructed.

They ran to try to help them but when they got their they could see the real terrible situation...Sasuke could not swim in these flood no one could. He was holding the old lady in his arms lifting her head above water and holding on to a root, from a near by tree that got lifted from the ground. The old lady yelled for help.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!! You can't swim in a rapid flood like this!!"

"I don't care she would have died…" Naruto stopped and looked down to Sasuke not thinking of a horrible monster but a boy who would give his own life in any situation.

"Naruto, Kakashi, I can't hold on any longer!!" Sasuke yelled as water rushed over his head attempting to drown him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Don't let go yet, not yet!!"

"Hold on little longer." Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi tied a rope around himself, and dived in, he grabbed the old lady first and pulled her to the shore as the medical ninjas came to her need.

"Now I'm coming for you Sasuke!"

Kakashi dived in once more but as soon as he got hold of Sasuke the unbelievable happed...Sasuke... Let...go...

"Ahh!! SHIT!!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke started going down, sinking into the rushing flood, was their nothing Kakashi could do..?. Then a voice came out of the air, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!"

Naruto hade made double's of himself and made a human chain, he caught Sasuke and brought cheer to the air as he brought Sasuke to solid land.

The medical ninja rushed toward Sasuke to treat his injuries, but before they could take Sasuke towards the hospital for further check up Sasuke looked over to Naruto and said something that brightened up Naruto's face.

"Thank you Naruto, but I would have been fine…" and he left with the medical ninja with a smile on his face...

{{{{awwww….sooo cute… and nice quotes Kakashi…lol]]]]


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire's Dream

Chapter 6

Then next day.... Naruto and sakura are waiting on any news they could get on Sasuke, and the lady.

Naruto also had wanted to say something to Kakashi that seemed to be the only thing he could say.

Kakashi appeared in a gloomily mood, so sakura decided not to yell at him for being late.

Naruto ran up to Kakashi in a great big burst, and hugged him!

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I really am..." Naruto's big eyes became wet.

Kakashi pushed him off easily.

"Its all right you're not the only one who had done this before, and those before had not made an apology. You are forgiven."

Sakura walked up to Kakashi very slowly.

"Is he going to be all right...?"

Kakashi gave a little smirk.

"You know Sasuke's abilities also come with benefits, he can heal him self within minutes of something of that degree of injury." Kakashi ended with a sigh.

That put a smile on all of their blank faces.

"Not only is Sasuke ok, but he is now home in his bed drawing in his little notebook." Kakashi said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Then can we go see him!!" Naruto yelled, with a great big smile on his face.

Kakashi's eyes sank down a little bit, but held a nice smile as he spoke.

"Well, you can see him, but he might be a little afraid to see you, there is something about him that can make you think he's ok, but on the inside things change when you really try to put it to the test..."

"Waaa??? I don't get it!" blurted out Naruto with a very abnormal expression on his face. "YOU IDIOT!!" Sakura yelled. "He said that Sasuke may seem ok to you, but he's really is afraid of you, and would not like to go near you, I wouldn't blame him the way you acted!!!"

Sakura said with a massive fist rose up in the air as it smacked Naruto to the ground.

"WAIT! What do you mean, the way I acted, what about you!!" Naruto said jumping to his feet.

Kakashi just looked at them both with a stare you might describe as "someone just backing away, as two dogs were devouring each other alive."

"To tell you the truth, I don't blame him, you two even scare me....." Kakashi said rising his hand up to protect him from there evil glares.

"HEY WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT!!" Naruto scream at Kakashi.

"HEY! YA!" Sakura agreed.

"Meep...."

Sorry for the extra short chapter people I the next chapter is long I swear!!!! Please don't hurt me!!! Lol o and hi all my bffl's ya I know I only have one *emo tear*


	7. Chapter 7

Vampires dream

Chapter 7

As we went up the stairs to where Sasuke was, there was what seemed to be a strange silence.

No one knew what was going to happen next. Would they scare Sasuke half to death, or would he scare them have to death, no one knew…

Kakashi opened the door "Sasuke... it's Naruto, and sakura, and I. May we come in?"

Sasuke sat up in the bed.

"Ya, sure"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked in.

To Naruto's surprise Sasuke had not any new scars on him. It was like he was a porcelain doll, just made by the most artistic hands on earth. Without Sasuke's past scar that ran down his face of course he would look so unique with beauty.

"Hello Naruto, hello Sakura". His tone so soothing like nothing happened instantly brought pity and sorrow among them.

Sasuke sounded like this happened every dang day of his life.

Sakura managed to smile.

"well you heal fast." Sakura said quietly.

Before any of them new it he was exactly behind sakura, in the matter of something like 0.000000001 seconds.

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke started saying "No need to feel pity or sadness my friend, no harm has been dealt." Naruto still stunned with surprise and a little tint of fear had frozen up.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

Pulling his eyebrows close but still with an innocent face Sasuke assumed what Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto....do I scare you? If so you may leave" then showed a little smile.

Naruto snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry". Naruto whispered looking down.

Sasuke smiled a huge smile.

"So you're not afraid of me!" In that nana second, he had Naruto in his hands in triumphed hug. Naruto was in the air.

He was probably crushing Naruto in his gruesome but cute hug.

Naruto coughed symbolic, to show that he can't breathe.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke understood his message and dropped Naruto.

Naruto hit the floor with a gasp. Naruto looked up.

He pointed his finger at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke had worry written on face like something that meant, "I hope I didn't crush too many vital organs…"

Naruto with his finger shacking up and down and eyes wide open dealt his own unique response. "Never, will you ever, hug me. Ever again…"

Naruto fell backwards catching him breath.

Sasuke smiled, but soon enough he knew, he would have to tell them.

At least, the need to know information that might save their lives…or destroy them.

He had to tell them the Information which they will need, to protect themselves, from his most unusual disease.

Sasuke was dreading that thought, under the carefully painted mask he had on, so people could never see the real sorrow of this day.

Especially, the one's who are soon to see, and begin to know…what he really is…

[Once again relay short sorry!!! Ahh I have just been shot!!!!! Lol

Next promise longer!!!!!

OUCH!!!!]


	8. Chapter 8

Vampires dream chapter 8

Kakashi cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Now we must get to business."

Sasuke once again frightened sakura with his amazing speed and before they knew it Sasuke was at his draw searching through it for something.

"Ahh, here it is!!"

Naruto snapped out of his little trance and began "Ok, if this is going to work, you really need to stop doing that!! Or so help me god you're going to give me a fricken heart attack!!"

"Pardon me, It really bothers me to go at your pace because to be honest you are very slow, and their is really no point for anything alive to be that slow, but I will slow down a tad bit if you like..." Sasuke let out a snicker.

"Hey maybe we can dress you up in all white and you can use that speed of yours to freak out the hokage..." Sakura was thinking of ways to use Sasuke to her advantage.

Sasuke paused to think and then quickly added "I'd rather not I scared her once. I will never scare her again...got flung into a wall…plus she kind of scares me." Sasuke said with an embarrassed smirk and making his shoulders rise.

"ARE YOU KIDING ME YOU COULD MOST LIKELY KILL SOMONE WITH A SNAP OF A FINGER AND YOU AFRAID OF LADY HOKAGE!!!!" Sakura busted out.

"So Sasuke, what was it that you were looking for?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for a volunteer I could use and you were the one that asked so it you…" Sasuke said while Naruto in his head was a little puzzled.

Kakashi sensei looked a little annoyed about the fact that not one person in the room was listening to him so he cleared his throat again.

That time every looked.

"Now can we get to business?"

Everyone nodded their head.

Kakashi closed the door completely.

"We all know Sasuke is a very special addition to our team." Kakashi started cheerfully, "Have any of you heard of a demon like creature the feeds on blood."

Sakura nodded he head.

"Ya, their called vampires, in the leaf village's myths."

Kakashi nodded his head yes.

"That's right sakura."

"SO SASUKES A BLOOD SUCKING DEVIL, IN A HUMANS BODY!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!!! Not that it is incorrect what you said, but Sasuke is in fact that but not a devil in anyway...Sasuke is a little different, yes, he is a vampire but not that the Dracula kind of vampire you think of. Sasuke of course is still young and we do not know what his full power is so that's why he was assigned to me. I am someone who could in fact suppress or develop that power. Sasuke also has immortally; he is also in fact a blood drinker. But wait!!! Do not interrupt as you know you will do," Naruto put his finger down being stopped from butting in. "Sasuke only drinks animal blood."

Sasuke stood up and smiled from his seat.

"Yep you could call me human friendly or maybe a veggie-vamp even though animal blood taste like shit!" Sasuke made a friendly smile.

"Let me get this straight; so you are a vampire...you do drink blood..."

"Only animal I might add" Sasuke pointed out with a smile.

"Animal blood got it...you are immortal. Which means you can live forever...?"

"Yep…"

"but then why aren't you umm…different looking." Naruto ended.

"Do you mean why I don't have a devil horns and a spiky little tail...well the answer to that question is because everything about me is meant to lure you in, and bring you closer to me, so that I can blend in...I am a predator, and you are the stupid. Little. Weak. Thing. I'm hunting.  
Of course everything in me is what you want it to be." Sasuke took off his shirt and sat next to Naruto so that was only cm. away from them. "Even if you don't believe in what I'm doing my looks still attract you to me... Then...my voice draws you in..."

Thoughts rushed throw Naruto head…

Why am I feeling this way…he so close…is this some sort of one of his powers or is it something else? Naruto thought, then snapped back in to reality was Sasuke got even closer.

Sasuke was so close their skin was just rubbing over each others like silk.

Naruto could almost taste him.

"Not only that my scent keeps you..." Sasuke went on putting his arm around Naruto neck making him blush unexpectedly.

"Then after you feel safe and protected, SNAP!!..." Naruto jumped and Sasuke's hand was strongly holding his hands over is head so that he could not move if he tried his neck tilted in the air.

Sasuke was definitely enjoying this.

"You could be dead with no blood whatsoever left. O wait..., what if you managed to get away, as you see my speed could quickly catch up to you."

Sasuke picked up an iron ball besides his desk and crushed it in one hand to reveal a perfect print of his hand neatly pressed into the hard substance.

"My strength could crush you with out even having to feel myself applying any pressure at all!! "My mind could paralyze you... not only with fear but with desire running through your crimson veins."

Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto.

Fear was clearly written and Naruto's face, as with Sakura, she was scared to even look at him. Kakashi was just rubbing his head.

Sasuke got up and looked down to Naruto.

"So did that answer your question Naruto...?" Sasuke turned around and began to walk away.

Then Naruto stopped him. "So Sasuke how did you parent's really die... they must be dead after all for you to come here alone?" Naruto couldn't even believe what he had just said but kept a stern look.

Sasuke now had a distressed look on his face and Kakashi was about to interfere when Sasuke waved his hand for him to back off.

"Do you really want to know naruto...? After their blood was drained..., their bodies where disassembled...., eyes gouged out...and burned in a pit with the rest of my family, some that were till alive, having their flesh burned to a crisp, as there skin caught on fire like paper…I'm only living because THEY thought I could become a demonic devil of hell, and a bloodsucker like them!! I hope that was a good enough explanation!!"

Naruto stuttered.

He was in shock, but at the same time he felt deep sorrow for what Sasuke has gone though…Sasuke was…hurt…in so many way possible…Sasuke who had been feared for a misfortune that just fell upon him…Naruto couldn't imagine what suffering that should of brought him.

Naruto didn't care anymore he had felt a need, that he was going to give in to. He ran up to where Sasuke was. He was not looking and was startled to see naruto hug him with an enforced grip.

"You're hurt...I'm sorry ...but no matter what happened in the past, your here with us ...with me... and nothings going to hurt you while I'm around..." Sasuke was utterly stunned.

He had never found so much affection from someone, but then that shock wore off and he frowned.

"That's not what I worry about, I just don't want to hurt any of you ...I don't want to be like them... and I'm afraid of what my happen if I am with you…" Naruto looked up at him.

Sasuke was visibly taller.

He stared "don't worry, your not, and won't ever be...believe me I can tell"

"How?" Sasuke was confused and emotional.

"Because you don't stare at me with lust, you gaze at me with the heart of a giant…"

Naruto had ended with his loving and caring speech as Sasuke understood that he was more than a stranger to him; he was a bond that was meant to be made.

"From here is looks like Sasuke is a giant compared to you Naruto…" Kakashi stated smiling brightly.

Everyone just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 vampire night

The next day everyone was joking around at the park.

"Sasuke do you have fangs?" naruto laughed.

"Of course he does what would he bite with?" Sakura answered annoyed at the idiotic question.

Sasuke just opened his mouth to reveal two gleaming white canine teeth.

"Eek…Sasuke too much whitening toothpaste?!!" everyone laughed at Naruto's comment.

Sasuke stopped walking.

"Someone is coming…hmm…It's a girl about our age."

As Sasuke predicted a girl came down the side walk.

Her name is Ino.

"She is a Genin rank ninja and used to be Sakura best friend but now sworn enemy…With horrible blonde ponytail." Naruto informed Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled.

"Hi Sakura... Hmp, Hi loser…O....hey... she paused at Sasuke, "Who's this sakura?"

"Hello ino-pig, this is my friend, and teammate Sasuke...why do you want to know?"

Sasuke smiled at sakura sensing the rage between them.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke it is an honor to meet you..."

Sasuke kissed her hand, while Sakura mumbled "Bite her please!!"

Sasuke with his acute hearing heard that and moved his head side to side with disagreement.

"Nice to meet you too." ino blushed.

Sasuke took off his black rain cloak, which seemed to match his pale skin, clearly not aggravated by the sun. He his pale skin and muscles shimmered, with the scar that went down his beautiful body, which gave him a hot bad boy look.

Ino was clearly dazzled.

Sasuke took a step closer, enjoying the fact that this was making his friends interested,"For someone so beautiful, you must be a wonderful person"

Ino's blush was so bad; it was clearly coming through her thick cover-up. You could tell that she liked Sasuke...a lot....

"Um, so are you going to be around more often…?"

Sasuke gleamed his bright smile, careful not to show his canines.

"I will be here when...you....wish me to be..." Sasuke said smoothly.

Ino totally spaced out.

Sakura, still sitting on the bench thinking of the demonstration that, Sasuke had shown using Naruto the day before, and wondering if Sasuke could do the "Snap" part right at this moment, gave a huge smirk.

Sasuke leaned closer to her, his lips so close to her neck

"So, beautiful." He spoke almost to himself.

Ino's heart was pounding so fast that Sasuke could listen to it like a music box, that every time he got closer to her it was like winding it up all over again.

Suddenly, Sasuke realized that his little game had gone too far.

He was thinking of really hurting her, and not just enchaining her to make her look like an idiot.

Sasuke pulled away like he was fighting to unstitch himself from her, and could hardly move from her.

He looked over at his friends; Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to crush her and Naruto on the edge of his seat like he was watching a really good movie just staring at ino with a tint of hate. Sasuke bowed, "It was very nice meeting you..." and walked back to the bench.

Ino who was in the moment, and hardly ever believing that he just back away from her, just walked away not even knowing what to say.

"You didn't you destroy her, or smash her into little pieces!!?!?!?!?!" sakura screamed.

"Whore..." Naruto looked away like he was disguised, but also wondering why he cared so much about what just happened, he put it to the back of his mind.

Sasuke started cracking up, hiding the fact that he was totally overwhelmed.

"Well if it makes you feel better sakura. If I had taken another step closer I would have bit her." "Next time, I'm going to make you take that one more step so I can get rid of her, once and for all!!" sakura leaned over and pouted.

"Let's not make that happen to soon please, I would like to keep the whole crushing idea to a minimum." Sasuke laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Vampires dream chapter 10

It was night time at Naruto's house and Naruto was just getting done getting into his clothes for the night when he heard a smash outside.

Naruto had a little window, with a stone porch and a ladder on his house so he went out side to see what happened.

He opened his window and climbed out on the little stone porch and looked around.

Nothing.

So he listened, then he caught a glimpse of something in the shadows.

It was a group of people maybe a little older than him.

There had been some gang activities lately so he deicide to suck it up and tell them to go away to where they came from after all they were just a bunch of druggy kids.

So Naruto put his shoes on and grabbed his weapons just in case and made a thought of Sasuke in his mind a thought of protection a though...of a bond…not knowing why so much comfort was brought a that thought of him Sasuke made him feel safe...

He held her breath and walked out the door.

Naruto walked to the corner and looked around it and saw four teenagers that were very broadly built with mussel.

He listened.

"So what should we do now? We know he's here, what should we do? The biggest one of the group said.

He looked around 18 years old.

"What do you think we do, we used force, and we tried reasoning with him before, and as I remember that did no use, and we ended up fighting, and he got away..." One of the four skinniest guys there, who was also tall and long faced like a horse.

"Ya, just use force out of no ware. Last time we did that it ended badly. Now we have to change ideas. Lure him of trick him into thinking we are his friends, it will be perfect"

Now this guy was a little different no matter how much the group hated to listen to him they all did, and Naruto was totally lost in the conversation.

Now, the last one spoke calm and straight with no sign of roughness to his voice.

"Tiv is right, we should change up our approach and that's exactly what we will do, Lets find his location tonight and attack the next night. He will regret ever say no to our gift."

Naruto understood this part.

Someone was in danger, he was not sure who, but this was serious he thought to himself.

He was going to make this stop so that this unlucky person would not get hurt.

Naruto ran upstairs to his room and picked up his phone and dialed Kakashi's number... the phone rang for a while, then Kakashi picked up, with bad connection.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi something's wrong, besides my house there are 4 men who are talking about doing something to a person..."

"hold on 1 sec..." in the back round you could here some monster like sound, and then things going quiet, then Sasuke's voice came.

"Who is it Kakashi?" Sasuke silky but muffled voice asked.

"Naruto..." Kakashi picked back up the phone.

"So tell me what happened."

"You're with Sasuke…Why are you with him? Ugh…never mind. A group of 4 was talking about a person, and how their going to get them back. I don't know, it sounded really creepy..."

"Do you want us to come over?" Kakashi asked concerned.

Then suddenly Naruto saw a shadow at the door.

It frightened him.

"What the fuck!?!?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into air.

"What is it Naruto?" This time Sasuke's smooth protective strong voice was on the phone and Naruto could not help it but to feel protected and calm.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something..." Naruto looked over his shoulder again and of course there was nothing at the door and turned his head back around.

Then the second he turned back around one of the men at the corner was right there.

The big one gleamed at him taking a step closer Naruto panicked and gave a slight yell.

"Listen to me, what happening?!?! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled through the phone that was frozen in Naruto hand.

Naruto was struck with fear.

"You know, your not supposed to eavesdrop ya know..." The intruder said with a horrible evil smile.

The man grabbed the phone out of his hand and ripped it off the hook.

On Sasuke's side of the phone, the line went dead....

Sasuke was apparently eating at that time in the forest, because Kakashi required a demonstration of what happened when he attacks, and Sasuke was ready to kill, as when he had just killed a mountain lion just seconds before.

Sasuke crouched down almost like a tiger.

His eyes turned that crimson blood red showing his inner demon.

Sasuke bared his sharp white fangs imagining that Naruto was in danger, and a swift caring sensation flowed through his body.

No one will hurt him. Over his dead body, will they ever touch his sweet but arrogant face.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke just disappeared with his blinding speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's point of view.

"Well, we can't have any tattletales going on alive, can we now? Why don't you just tell me who you called?"

Naruto could hardly speak but managed to answer.

"M-m-my, b-e-st friend."

"O, I see, and where is your best friend at this moment?"

Naruto pictured Sasuke with his amazing speed coming to be the angel Kakashi had described and rush to get hi, and save hi, like a perfect hero and gained up his strength.

"I don't know..."

"Hmp...Hmp ...that's not very good... but I guess its bad enough that you have to die and to also have to rat out your friend out too. Tsk…tsks."

He stepped closer and grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Stop…"

They both looked over.

Naruto had thought his dream had come true and that Sasuke was coming out of nowhere ready to save and care for him, but there was a problem, it was not Sasuke that made the command, it was the small one with the smooth voice that had seemed to be the leader of the terrifying group. "Why he's useless, just a cow..."

"He's not, his scent you smell it's the smell of a vampire. Apparently it must be fresh not even a day old. What if...just what if he has what we are looking for...." The small leader smirked.

"Ya, put him down you big lug of shit, we wont have him alive if you keep holding him like that." The big one slowly put Naruto down.

Naruto gasped for air.

"So boy, what your friend, worker, or lovers name?" The leader said with a fake kind smile.

Naruto rubber his throat and then cleared it.

Naruto thought of his friends with the hope that none of them getting hurt being his top priority.

"Go...to...hell..." Naruto said sending a scornful look at him.

The leader's smile suddenly went away.

'"Unless you want us to tear your pitiful bones to shreds, and rip you apart, you better tell us."

His dark eyes suddenly brought pain and fear to Naruto's fragile heart.

"My friends are not part of this!! If you must know, their names are Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke." "Are you lying?" the big one assumed.

"No, of course not, they have not any need to be ashamed of their names." Naruto raised his chin high.

They all stared at each other.

"Lithium, he's not with him." the taller one said.

"I'm not sure yet, the scent is to strong for him to just walk by the boy, he must of spent at least more than one hour with him." the leader spoke.

"I don't know who your talking about I'm not familiar with anyone by the name l-lim-eu-m"

The averaged height one spoke this time with anger.

"HIS NAME IT LITHIUM!!!" More like screamed with anger.

"Well, sorry to upset you, Mr. cranky but I know no one by that name."

The leader spoke once more.

"Maybe the boy's right, maybe he is not know by that name, maybe, he had changed it to keep us distant."

"Maybe not any of my friends should interest you at all. They are all normal. Theirs nothing special about them that would make you want them…" of course Naruto had lied about that part and started to think started to think. Could these people be looking for Sasuke? But why are they trying to kill him? Like Kakashi had said before do they hate him?"

"Nothing special...bullshit…I can tell when you're lying boy." the big one spit.

"Wait; don't yell at him your just making him worried..." The leader turned to Naruto, "Listen I promise you no harm will come to your friend, he is just like us, and we have been looking for him for a long time..."

"And it seems to me, he does not want you to find him" Naruto gave him a glare.

The leader just laughed.

"Maybe so, but he must be with us...for his own sake, which he does not understand."

Naruto looked down, and then looked at the blinking clock striking at 10:00 pm.

"My Neighbors will be coming home soon, can we do this outside, I really don't want them to have a heart attack seeing fricken dead looking guys walking sown the hallway."

The leader smiled a big smile.

"As you wish...."

They all when outside to the corner, under the blinding street light.

"So which one of you friends do you think were looking for...?" The leader asked with a demonic tone.

The big guy started to look around franticly.

"Someone is coming and fast!!!"

Just as he said that the leader went flying backward onto the ground.

"Ugh."

Sasuke was there holding him, his fangs bared and red crystal eyes gleaming.

"Stay away from her Denk!!!" Sasuke growled as his eyes went back to normal but still keeping his teeth bared.

"Lithium, you still have quite a punch?"

"Shut up Denk!!!" Sasuke yelled.

One of the others pushed out his hand sending Sasuke flying off of him, it was like it was Star Wars, with an evil Jedi using the force on the good guys.

"Sasuke!" I couldn't help to yell for my friend.

Sasuke got up very quickly "Naruto just go and run..."

"O…you poor thing, reduced to making friends with humans, what does this cow mean to you anyways?"

"He's my friend, my best friend, and you hurt him, now you're going to die!!"

Sasuke charged at him and had thrown a punch that was so fast it was hardly blocked by Denk's right hand.

"A friend? Just a friend?" Denk smirked. "O lithium, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't lie to us, like you can lie to humans..."

"Don't ever call me that name again!!!"

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk you like him don't you? You really like him? A human? A boy? Ha-ha…so defenseless...I think you could do better lithium..." The leader Denk taunted.

"I said don't ever call me that!!!" Sasuke aimed another punch at Denk's face, and with Denk's free hand, Denk had caught it once again.

"Why should I stop? That was your vampire chosen name, and yet you seem to dismiss it as if it was never your name...."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Sasuke roared in fury.

This time Sasuke pushed him away into a wall as his friends just stared, and big one started talk as he was also taking a shot a Sasuke, trying to keep punching him, but missing each shot. Sasuke was dodging this all at lightning speed.

"We don't want to fight lithium were your friends, you don't need to live here anymore, you can come with us..."

Sasuke stopped dodging and the big one stopped punching.

"You see, you can trust us, we are your friends, were the same, we can depend on each other..." Sasuke looked down and stared.

"If you were my friend Wern, you and Tiv would have accepted me for who I was..."

Naruto gained up enough courage to yell with enthusiasm.

"Ya, and that's a veggie-vamp!"

Sasuke smiled and laughed.

"Didn't I tell you to run...?"

"You did buuuut you left out the part that should popped in you mind, that I'm stubborn as hell…" Sasuke started laughing again as the others all seemed puzzled.

"Just stay back..." Sasuke smiled.

Tiv went over to Sasuke with his hands out.

"Lithium, we do accept you, we don't care if you still have feelings for humans, and we don't care if you're different, we just want you to go back with us..."

He kept walking for forward till Sasuke stopped him in his tracks.

"Take one more step closer, and ill run a stake throw your heart."

Tic stopped in fear.

Then Naruto ran towards Sasuke and felt that is was alright to hold his hand.

"Your not leaving are you?" Naruto asked desperately.

He didn't want to admit it, or show it, but Naruto cared for Sasuke, so much that their young bond had been strengthened to such a length that Naruto could feel Sasuke being torn away from him, and after what Denk had said, he felt like he could actually strengthen there bond even more. Naruto had thought it would never happen, but he been giving feeling for someone from his own gender and he accepted it.

Sasuke looked down at him.

"Naruto...."

"Are you?"

Naruto had a frown sewn on his face, and his eye looked like he could shatter if one wrong word was spoken.

"Lithium...we now you care about the blonde, but he would be better of without you; you know you could hurt him any day, anywhere, you know that he could die because of you..." Tiv said harshly.

"No he wouldn't, and he won't hurt me because our bond is strong…" Naruto held on to believe but still, ready to break.

"Stronger than a addiction?" Tiv hissed.

Naruto looked down.

"You're not going to leave!! You're staying; I'll kill myself if you leave!!!" A tear fell down Naruto cheek.

Sasuke looked stunned as he saw Naruto's fresh tears run down his face.

Then the stun wore off and suddenly turned to anger.

"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGIAN, YOU WILL NEVER KILL YOURSELF, NOT EVER YOU HEAR ME ,JUST SHUT UP, I DONT WANT TO HERE IT!!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist so hard it had signals of pain going down his spine.

"Owwwh…Sasuke that hurts!!"

"YOU LOOK AT ME, YOU WILL NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN, OR I"LL----"

Snap!

"Oww...ahhii. Sasuke!!…Ah." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and dropped his hand from his wrist that he had snapped it like a twig and broke it...

"Naruto..." Sasuke said his voice barely over a whisper.

Naruto fell to the floor in pain, screaming and held on to his wrist.

Not only was it broken, it was bleeding, the bone puncturing though his skin like in all the evil torture horror movies. It was just plain scary and devastating.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't mean too I---" then Sasuke smelled the blood.

It smelled delicious, marvelous, so succulent and appetizing, it was so close, it called to him... Tiv smile evilly and said to himself "Finally this is the chance we have been waiting for, its time he tasted it and felt was it is to be a real vampire again..."

Wern jumped at the evil statement that came from Tiv's mouth.

It was so horrible how they could let their friend do this.

Just then Kakashi and a bunch of black opp ninja came of no where.

Wern jumped again, not knowing how he could not have sensed them coming, and yelled.

"Retreat! Grab the leader, and go!"

They picked up their leader from the wall, still knocked out from the blast from Sasuke.

The black opp's surrounded the brutal gang of vampires that called Sasuke their friend, and they simply just disappeared.

"ACT QUICKLY!!" One ninja yelled.

Then, a black opp with a blow stick, shot out a blow dart, and it hit Sasuke in the neck as he was walking towards Naruto with lustful eyes, which was still kneeling down in pain.

Then Sasuke started to twitch, and then shake, his eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the ground in a fetal body movement.

Naruto who was holding on to his wrist was picked up by Kakashi.

"Don't worry Naruto, your going to be all right..." and he looked over to Sasuke's body, still shaking, as the black opp's put him into a white straight jacket.

"Sasuke...arg...Why?"

"Don't worry Naruto, you can tell me when we get you to the hospital, just don't speak..." Kakashi said in a gentle tone as naruto shut his blue watering orbs and passed out....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto eyes opened to finding himself in a brightly lit ER room.

"Ugh...what the..." and he pushed himself up, bright lights shining in his eyes.

"What the hell...."

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura was sitting right next to him.

"Ya...there's just some pain in my right hand..."

"Ya!! It was broken very badly, they told me they took you in to surgery just to put the shattered pieces all back together, they said it was like a jig-saw puzzle."

Naruto looked around.

"Where's Kakashi? I was supposed to tell him the info." Naruto smiled.

"No need, Sasuke's telling him the whole story in the next building over, seems like theirs allot to tell it been nearly an hour." Sakura said concerned.

"You have no idea Sakura, you have no idea."

"So is it true then..." Sakura spoke looking down.

"Is what true?" Naruto asked staring at her.

"Is it true, Sasuke was the one who did this to you?"

"How did you?? What??"

"Sasuke when they brought him in. He was crazy. I mean, really crazy, his eyes were white and he was moving back and forth in a straight jacket. He was yelling, he was yelling I quote "I didn't mean to, it was a mistake…his blood called to me..." It, It was scary...he didn't act like himself he acted like the only thing that was going on was, that he...he acted as if he had killed you...and I think he was imagining that he did..."

Naruto looked at her in shock.

"He did, he was the one who broke my hand, but not because he hated me, he did it because he cared for me..." Naruto said moving his hand around trying to defend Sasuke.

Sakura was confused.

"**They** were trying to make him leave, so I said if you leave then I will kill myself. He got angry, grabbed my wrist and yelled at me, he told me to never say that again, he said he never wanted to hear that, and the angrier he grew, the stronger his grip became. I think he didn't know he was squeezing that hard. He wouldn't have done it on purpose. It's just that the fact that he was thinking about going with them, it set me off. His anger was so great, it scared me but at the same time it made me feel like he cared so much about me, I could see it in his eyes the pain that he got from my words. He didn't mean to, it was just because he cared and wasn't paying attention to his grip, that's all.

Kakashi pulled over the curtain and walked in.

"You ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked not daring to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Yes…"

"Do you want to go home?"

Naruto looked down.

"Can I see Sasuke first?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto and then looked down and closed his blank dark eye and then just declared..."No...You can not..."

Naruto looked up at him with harsh eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto spit.

Kakashi looked back.

"Because, I don't think I can take him anymore..."

Naruto began to fill up will anger.

"So you're going to be like everyone else! Awhile ago, when me and Sakura first found out he was different, I asked him a vile and horrible question I never should of asked, that had brought real pain to his heart…I asked why he was really here. He replied filled with hurt and sorrow...telling us that it was because no one would take him..."

Kakashi looked guilty.

"I'm sorry"

"Even though you said he was the kindest person you have ever met, you still reject him. After all that, now you're ready to give him away? He has no place to go Kakashi, he belongs...with us."

Kakashi disagreed.

"Sasuke agreed, that after what he had done to you, he can not expect anyone to forgive him and he understands whatever decision I make, and my decision is to either send him with his own kind, or send him to another team in a sister village. I'm sure both will happily take him."

Resentment now filled in Naruto's voice.

"How can you say that? He's a person; you can't just give him away!!!"

Kakashi sighed, "He's not a person Naruto, he's a vampire, as he said before, he only looks like a person to blend in and hunt, nothing more..."

Naruto got out of the hospital bed and stood up to face Kakashi's surprised face.

"What did you just say!?!?!?!? You piece of shit!!! You're so stupid!!!! Ugh!!!! That's it!!"

Kakashi looked baffled on what he would do next.

"Sakura, come here, show me were Sasuke's room is, please!" Sakura stood up also angry at Kakashi and he started Leading Naruto to the next building.

Kakashi didn't dare to stop them.

They were at the next building; there was a sign that stated "Mental institute" as they walked down the hall. To the right there was a big room. Sakura knocked on the door, you could here scuffle to the door and a doctor opened it.

Naruto went right pass him and Sakura followed.

In the room there was a bed with straps on it and next to it was a chair. There were no widows to be found in the room.

Sasuke was sat in the chair dress all in white patient clothing. The white shirt colliding with his sinister black hair making him look more insane then he really was.

He was sitting there with his head down as lady hokage was speaking to him with another guy, that looked like he ready for battle, standing behind the hokage with a rain village headband on. Lady Hokage looked over.

"May I ask why you are here?" She asked surprised at their entrance.

"We're here, because he wanted to talk to Sasuke..." Sakura assumed calmly.

The man behind lady hokage had shaken his head in disproval.

"Lithium...my name is Lithium."

Everyone turned to look at the ominous Sasuke sitting in the chair, with his head in his hands.

"My human name is Sasuke...but my real name is Lithium."

"Well, well, Lithium, seems like we should get going, it's a long trip to the rain village..." Declared the man.

"Wait, I have to talk to him." Naruto spoke.

"Fine, but only a couple minutes, we have to go." The hokage and man leaved Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke alone.

"You don't have to leave..." Sakura suggested.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said quietly.

"Shut up..." Everyone looked at Naruto, "Its not you like killed me or anything...."

"But I was thinking of it and I was going to..." Sasuke spoke muffling his words in his palms.

"I said shut up..." Naruto was now staring at Sasuke with smoldering eyes, "The only thing that matters is that you didn't, and I still care about you."

"Sasuke...uhh...lithium...you're still our teammate, and still our friend, just because you made a mistake can't mean that you're bad." Sakura held in a kind tone.

"It's not the mistake that makes someone bad; it's what behind the mistake, an evil intent." Sasuke announced.

"I SAID SHUT UP, DONT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!" Sasuke pushed his head harder into his hands, like Naruto's words had scared him, and gave him a painful shock down his spine. "JUST, STOP! YOUR NOT EVIL, YOUR OUR FRIEND, AND WILL ALWAYS BE OUR FRIEND!!! DO I NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN, OR DO WE REALY NEED A REPLAY! I WILL KILL MYSELF IF YOU LEAVE!!!" Naruto stopped to take breath.

"No...You shut up...you don't know how much I care for both of you, and how much pain I go through when you say that! NOW DO I REALY NEED TO SNAP YOUR OTHER WRIST TO SHOW YOU HOW DANGEROUS I AM, OR DO I NEED TO BREACK YOUR SPINE TO!! Sasuke countered as he lifted his head from his pale slender hands.

Everyone went quiet, still Naruto silently added, "I'd rather you do that to me than leave, because for me, you leaving, is just as painful or even more painful, then anything you could do to me..." "Then I'm sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you and Sakura promise me you will make sure he doesn't so anything idiotic because of me..." Sasuke sighed.

"OK" Sakura answered.

"Lithium, we must go now... a storm is about to hit." The rain village guy spoke walking back into the room.

A doctor came in next and had a bag full of their now distant friends' stuff.

"Come get dressed lithium, we can't have you go out of here like that."

"Yes, sir." Sasuke replied.

"And please feel free to visit him anytime kids, if your hokage will let you come of course, and approves." He added.

"Thank you, please, can he visit sometime in the future?" sakura asked sorrowfully.

"Well, if I get him on another team fast enough, you might see him in the Chunin exams when all the villages come together."

Naruto kept his head down to the floor as he almost ran out of the room.

"O well, you better get going…um…lithium, and I really hope we see you at the chunin exams," Sakura started walking out of the room, "and by the way, you will always be our best friend no matter what you do..." and Sakura gracefully left.


	12. Chapter 12

]

1 week later….

Naruto's POV

_I still can't believe he left us…_

_Why did he leave?_

_I forgave him…_

Al Naruto could think about was Sasuke.

_Yet, he still denies the fact that I want him to stay._

Naruto was baffled and still feeling the pain of losing someone precious to him.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and stretched.

_I need him…like…I have never needed anyone before…even if it is just his essence...at least it would be him…_

Naruto proceeded to putting his bright orange jacket on and grabbed at carton of milk before he ran out the door.

_I need him, anything left of him, is all I want._

Naruto headed down to the apartment area.

He was looking for room 302…_Sasuke's old room._

_This is it…_

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's old room, the room were all the secrets had been let out…

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's untouched bed and looked around.

_Everything is exactly how it was left…why didn't take his stuff with him?_

Naruto remembered that last time he was their Sasuke had a black book in his hand that he thought was his journal…

_He put it in the drawer next to the bed…_

Naruto swung himself over the bed to the table and opened the wooden drawer.

_Hmmm…I thought he might have put a lock on it…guess not…_

Naruto saw the silk black book positioned in the center of the square drawer.

_It looks so fragile…I have never seen a silk journal…hmm maybe Sasuke was from the 1800's and liked very classy things…we never did ask his age…_

Naruto picked up the silk book and opened it carefully…

Shock filled Naruto's eyes…

It was not a journal…

It was a rule book.

The first page stated, "Rules of the Dark Saints" and the pages were very old.

Naruto flipped the page.

He examined it with craving eyes…

**Rule's of the Dark Saints**

**ONE **

That each coven must have its leader and only he might order the working of the Dark Gift upon a mortal, seeing that the methods and the rituals were properly observed.

**TWO **

That the Dark Gifts must never be given to the crippled, the maimed, or to children, or to those who cannot, even with the Dark Powers survive on their own.

Be it further understood that all mortals who would receive the Dark Gifts should be a Christian so that the insult to God might be greater when the change is done.

**THREE **

That never should an old vampire place the Dark Gift on a mortal, for the blood of the fledgling would be too strong.

For all our Gifts increase naturally with age and the old ones have too much strength to pass on.

Injury, burning ect. -- These catastrophes, if they do not destroy the Dark Saint of Satan, their Dark powers will only increase when the vampire is healed.

Yet Satan's vampires will guard the increase of the powers of old ones, for almost all, without exception goes mad from the drastic increase in power.

But let ye understand, that the effect of the Dark Gift is unpredictable, even when passed on by a very young vampire and with all due care. For reasons no one knows, some mortals when Born to Darkness become as powerful as Titans, others may be no more than corpses that move.

That is why mortals must be chosen with skill.

Those with great passion and astonishing will should be avoided, as well as those who have none.

**FOUR **

That no vampire may ever destroy or do violence to another vampire, except when the coven master has given the order of death to the fellow vampire.

And he is taken in his obligation to lead the too old ones and the mad ones into the fire when they can no longer serve Satan as they should.

It is his obligation to destroy all vampires who are not properly made.

It is his obligation to destroy all those who are so badly wounded that they cannot survive on their own.

And it is his obligation finally to seek the destruction of all outcasts and all those who have broken these laws.

**FIVE **

That no vampire shall ever reveal his true nature to a mortal and let the mortal live.

No vampire must ever reveal the history of the vampires to a mortal and let the mortal live.

No vampire must commit to writing the history of the vampires or any true knowledge of vampires lest such a history be found by mortals and believed.

And a vampire's human name must never be known to mortals, and scratched from his tombstone.

ALL VAMPIRES WHO REVEAL THEIR HUMAN NAME TO A MORTAL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO THE COURT OF DARK SAINTS FOR JUDGEMENT ON THEIR WROUNG DOING.

And never must any vampire reveal to mortals the location of his or any other vampire's coven.

**SIX**

All vampires must belong to a coven for their own safety and for the safety of the dark secrets that lay within our bodies.

**SEVEN**

NO IMORTAL MUST FALL IN LOVE WITH A MORTAL, FOR ANY CONTACT OF AFFECTION, WILL LEAD TO THE SENTENCED DEATH OF THE MORTAL.

Naruto had taken a highlighter and highlighted rules he knew Sasuke had broken… and the last one was underlined in a dark pen…

_Love…_

_Did Sasuke underline that?_

_What am I thinking Sasuke couldn't love me…why should I be worried about that rule…?_

_Is Sasuke an outlaw vampire…?_

_And why would he just leave this book here unwatched and unhidden…? _

_This is so strange…_

Naruto picked up the book along with the highlighter and stuffed it in his jacket.

He looked back into the drawer…there was a note there.

He picked it up in read it.

Dear Naruto,

Right now I know you're looking through my stuff…

You had to have been, because you found this note…

You have most likely read the rule book…don't be alarmed for even though I have broken the rules, I have been very well hidden from the council…please forgive me for leaving…I had to say to you horrible things before I left, because a fellow vampire was watching us…

I am sorry for hurting you the way I did and I meant it when I said I never would want you to be hurt because of me…you mean way to much to me, for me to bare to be left with your blood on my hands…

I will speak to you at the chunin exams…

Love,

Sasuke Uchiha

Looks like I broke the name rule again…

_Did he just say love…?_

_Was that the reason why he underlined the last rule…?_

_Because, he loved me?_

_**The suspense thickens mhahaha lol like it plzzz leave a review I'm getting lonely….**_


End file.
